


[Podfic of] Origin Story

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Lin, at her mother's feet.





	[Podfic of] Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origin Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438839) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2mHa2bC) [3.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 07:15 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
